Spin The Bottle
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: Tried to make it as original as possible. Obviously it's a one-shot fic between Starfire and Robin. The title speaks for the story. So, read and review.No flames.


I tried to make this as original as I could. I don't know of any stories like this, but I'm sure there's one out there somewhere.

* * *

"Hey guys," Cyborg said in a sly voice," Lookie what BB and I found." Cyborg said walking in. Raven was reading a book on the couch next to Robin. Starfire was on the other side of Robin snuggled up in his chest. Robin was flipping through the many channels.

Cyborg was carrying in an empty rum bottle. He placed it on the coffee table and spun it. Starfire, Raven, and Robin watched it turn into a flash of black and violet.

"And look what it does." Beast Boy added.

"Ya'll thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Cyborg said lifting his eyebrows up and down numerous times.

"Yes and no." Raven said returning to her book. Beast Boy made two fingers walk up Raven's leg.

"C'mon. You know you wanna." He said. Raven kicked him.

"If it makes you shut up and stop touching me then fine." She said sounding kind of angry. Starfire was the only one confused.

"What are we doing with the bottle friends?" Starfire asked.

"It's a game called spin the bottle." Robin informed Starfire. "Watch and learn." He ordered. The titans formed a circle. Cyborg threw Beast Boy the bottle.

"First you spin it…" He informed. The bottle landed on Raven. "And then the bottle makes some magic." He said. Robin and Cyborg started to giggle.

Raven grabbed the bottle and threw it at Robin.

"Robin's turn." She said sounding very panicky. Robin shrugged and spun the bottle. It landed on Raven again. She sighed and turned the bottle's nose towards Starfire.

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg smiled. Starfire started to giggle.

"Now what?" She asked. Robin blushed. He leaned closer to Star's face. Then the phone rang. Starfire got up to answer it.

"Oh the suspense." Cyborg said jokingly. Robin turned over to Raven to give a silent no-body language thank you. He smiled. She winked. Then Starfire came back in.

"It was just the police still working on the Slade investigation. Now, where were we?" She asked.

"It was Cy's turn." Beast Boy said. Robin shot a mean glare at him. Beast Boy didn't notice. Cyborg spun the bottle. It landed at Robin.

"In your dreams!" Robin yelled.

"Trust me Rob, not even there." He said passing it to Raven. Raven spun it. It landed on Beast Boy. She stood up.

"Well that was fun but I think it's time to go to bed." She said walking into the murky hallway. Robin and Cyborg started to laugh. Beast Boy winced.

"Hate to admit it, but Rae is right. It's getting' late. We'll finish the game after training practice tomorrow. " Cyborg said getting up and walking into the kitchen. Beast Boy followed. He turned down the lights to a dim shine.

"You guys going to bed yet?" BB asked.

"Not yet." Robin said. Beast Boy shrugged and closed the door. Robin turned his attention back to Starfire who was staring at the empty rum bottle.

"Are we going to finish the game? I mean, will you teach me the game of spinning the bottle? Surely there must be more to the game than simply that." She said.

"Okay. Well first, you I spin the bottle." He said. He turned the nose of the bottle Star's direction. She nodded.

"Good. Now, I do this." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her. Robin broke the kiss and blushed.

"Why did you just do that?" She asked panicky.

"Because that's the game…" Robin said.

"The game is to kill people you hate? You hate me? You want to kill me! Friend Robin!" She cried. Robin hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"Okay, on Tamaran, it means killing, on earth, it means you love someone." Robin said. Starfire calmed down.

"So you do not wish to kill me? You wish to love me?"

"Yeah Star. Who wouldn't?" Robin said. Starfire bit her lip and smiled.

"My turn!" She said flicking the bottle in Robin's direction. Robin and Starfire looked at each other. Robin smiled. Starfire giggled.

"And when does this game end?" Starfire asked hugging Robin so hard he was now laying on the couch with Starfire onto of him.

"Who said anything about ending?" Robin said jokingly. Starfire giggled and kissed him. Robin grabbed the nearest blanket and wrapped it around Starfire and himself.

THE NEXT MORNING…

"Holy crap! What're ya'll doin'!" Cyborg asked looking at Robin and Starfire make out. Robin jumped up which made Starfire going flying into a wall. The Raven and Beast Boy came in from the kitchen.

"Whoa."

"DUDE! OH THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!" Beast Boy yelled banging his head against the coffee table.

"We were only hating and killing each other! It is a Tamaranian festival!" Starfire lied. Robin nodded his head in a lying agreement.

"That is the last time I bring an empty rum bottle back to the tower." Cyborg muttered as he grabbed the bottle and flung it out the window.

"No more spinning bottles." Raven said helping Starfire off the ground.

"Yeah okay." Starfire and Robin said nodding their heads in agreement.

"Now c'mon. Ya'll almost missed BB and I fightin' over who's cookin' this mornin'." Cyborg said motioning Raven into the kitchen.

When they left, Starfire and Robin looked at each other. They started to giggle. Robin jumped off the couch and kissed Star on the cheek before entering the kitchen.

Starfire was the only one in the living room. She dreamily sighed then skipped into the kitchen after her fellow teammates.

* * *

Okay…

I had some BB and Rae fluff in there. I didn't plan it. My friend Robin is sleeping over and she said I should. She loves fluff.

I also had some Rae and Rob in there. But I wouldn't call that fluff. I'd call it a friendly (And nothing more), helpful little scene.

In Birthmark, Raven did say Robin understood her the most. But I wouldn't call that fluff.

Anyway, getting off track, please read and review. Flames aren't accepted unless needed to live. But why do you have to flame this one-shot?


End file.
